


Too Late

by skeletxnqueen



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Episode 4: The Trial, F/M, Sad, Sally Face - Freeform, The Trial, sally face the trial, uhh, vent - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxnqueen/pseuds/skeletxnqueen
Summary: Ashley rushes to the prison, groundbreaking evidence in her hand that could prove Sal's story true once and for all. She soon realizes that the truth is what doomed him from the beginning.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little vent drabble I wrote while on the verge of tears then fixed in a spellcheck program thing please enjoy or somethin idk I'm in pain man. Needless to say this contains spoilers.

_Time of death. 6:33P.M._  
  
She couldn't move. What might have only been a few seconds felt like an eternity as she watched Sal slip right between her fingers. Maybe she knew this was how it would end. Deep down, she knew the odds were stacked against her. Sal had tried to warn her. To warn everyone. There was something deeply wrong with the government. The cult, the deaths, the cover-ups, the inconsistencies. Everyone in that courtroom knew he was telling the truth. And that's why he had to die. He had exposed them. Every word that came out of his mouth could be used to stop them, and had he been freed, he would have won.   
  
But she tried.  
  
She tried so hard to stop what she only now realized was inevitable. God, how did they make it look so easy? How many times had she tried to contact Larry, only now having different results? How many times had she clutched her camera, just hoping something would happen that she could catch? How was it that only now, in her last ditch effort of desperation, did it finally work? It finally worked, only for her efforts to be fruitless. She should have tried harder. She should have done more. Something more than just a silly picture. But was there anything more she could have done?  
  
Ashley slid to her knees, clutching the blurry image of her late friend close to her chest as tears fell down her face. She had never cried over a death before. She seldom cried at all. But of course, it would be Sal to change that. Her chest ached. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she could feel the pressure of hands gripping her arms to drag her away, and she protested with all her might.  
  
"No! Let me go! You murderers, let me go!!" She screamed. The image in her hand had been confiscated. Wherever they were taking her couldn't have been good. She knew Sal's story.  
  
And she believed him.


End file.
